No More Lies
by Vampiratelady
Summary: Set during AWE. Gibbs had some convincing to do in order to make two stubborn pirates admit their feelings– if not to one another but just to themselves. Added 2 more chapters. It seems like Gibbs had a few helpful hands in bringing the two together. Better story and a more happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: POTC characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**No More Lies**

The winds picked up and the Black Pearl swayed with the calm waves. An empty bottle rolled across the floor and hit the boot of the man steering the ship. He held the spokes in reverence.

"We're finally home, girl." He whispered and smoothed a hand against the steering wheel. The masts creaked as if the ship had heard his words.

"Although, I'd say it was not a pleasant night, eh?" He said, sending a glance at the bow of the ship. Elizabeth Swann stood with her back to him. She was alone, her slim shoulders stiff as she hummed a familiar tune. He continued brushing his hands over the wood, contemplating whether he should tell the girl to go to sleep.

"What do you think?" He said, still talking to the ship. "Brave lass, isn't she?" One corner of his mouth lifted in a smile, and continued. "She'll be a fiercesome pirate." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his first mate approaching. The man had thinned and more graying hair appeared on his temple. But he looked almost the same– unlike the woman standing far ahead of him.

Elizabeth Swann had changed as Jack had noted when he pulled her away from the railing just a few hours ago. The woman was hardened. The way she looked at the world was different. Cold and steel. Gone were the wide-eyed wonder and the childlike eagerness to see the world. It was not unknown to him how the lass aquired that seemingly cold perception, because the things she beheld with those eyes were the things that he once saw a long, long time ago.

Gibbs coughed. "Captain?"

Jack took his eyes away from Elizabeth Swann and said, "I'm relieving you of your duties tonight, Gibbs." Jack cocked his head up, lips set in a grim line. "You may go." His first mate stared at him and then followed the direction where his eyes had been. Gibbs swiftly looked back at him with a bewildered expression on his face.

Jack ignored the raised brow. "And tell Miss Swann she may have my quarters."

Gibbs was shuffling on his feet before he said, "Barbossa–

"Can sleep in the brig for all I care." Jack finished, not wanting to know what his mutinous former first mate was doing. His mood was sour enough as it is.

Gibbs stood there looking as if he wanted to ask something. His lips was opening and closing ever so slightly.

Jack scowled. "What?"

"I know it isn't my business to ask but.. " Gibbs nodded toward the girl.

Jack rolled his eyes. "She did." He should have ignored the lass the very moment he had laid eyes on her. Clearly his notorious reputation was always in danger when she was around.

"I told you the woman was bad luck." Gibbs complained.

Jack pursed his lips in thought. He should let the statement go like what he had always done when Gibbs's adherent paranoia to superstitions kicked in. But it must be sympathy for the poor lass that made him honourably defensive of her. "It was m'deal with Jones that brought that bad luck, Mr. Gibbs, and not the lady."

The older pirate swiftly blinked his eyes in suprise. It was unusual to hear his captain admit his own blunder. Gibbs didn't know what to say and bowed his head instead before walking away.

* * *

Elizabeth closed her eyes. The ship swayed under her feet, slowly, left and right. She felt comforted by the movement despite the solitude and the freezing coldness of the wind.

It was still dark and she no longer knew how long she stood there. She was tired and yet the thought of sleeping downstairs bothered her.

She left the quarters of the crew the minute she heard their footsteps. It made her feel crowded. Even though her bed was private enough that no one could see her when she sleep, it was close enough for them to hear her. And she would not have the strength to hold her tears if they talked about what happened.

She'd swore vengence for her father. She would enjoy placing a hole in Beckett's heartless chest. And she would enjoy it many times. So the man despised all pirates, killing and hanging them without trial. She'll be his most hated enemy then just for spite.

"Miss Elizabeth."

Startled from her vengeful thoughts, Elizabeth whirled. "Mister Gibbs. I didn't know you were there."

"Oh, I was not standing so long, lass." Gibbs smiled and scratched his head.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, right, Capt'n–" Gibbs paused and pinched his lower lip in consternation before continuing, "said you might be more comfortable in his cabin if you.. that is." He averted his eyes nervously and scowled.

"The captain? Jack?" Elizabeth frowned.

"No.. I mean yes. You're free to go in the captain's cabin if you can't sleep in the hammock. There's a comfortable bed there. You might as well take a rest, lass."

"And what about Jack?"

"He usually sleep by the helm." Gibbs shrugged.

"Afraid the ship will hit a rock, is he?" She teased and sent a laughing glance at the helm where the man was standing. But Elizabeth had to admit he looked so much at home when he's at the helm than anywhere else.

She turned to the old man with a mischievous smile, "And Captain Barbossa? Where will he sleep? Or is he usually awake all night too?" She raised a brow before adding, "If so, then there's no question why Jack adored the helm so much, isn't it?"

Gibbs chuckled despite the sarcasm. "Captain Barbossa willingly relinquished the room for you."

"Is it safe for him to sleep with the crew?" She squinted her eyes suspiciously. "It's bad to have a mutiny in the middle of nowhere. There's no deserted island about and dead people might just float out of the blue." Her smile quickly vanished at the last sentence. Then she looked away, chewing her lip nervously.

Gibbs raised a hand, placing it on her shoulder. "I know, lass." Gibbs smiled, "What say I keep an eye on him and you, young missy, will take a rest while I do that, hmm?" He slowly pulled her away from the railing and nudged her to the direction of the captain's cabin.

"Thank you, Gibbs." Elizabeth said, her solemn eyes misty, as they walked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Gibbs stopped and turned her to face him when they reached the stairs leading to the quarters below. His face etched with a fatherly smile. "You're a big girl now." Elizabeth chuckled. "And beautiful inside and out. You're father's proud to have a daughter like you."

"I don't know, Gibbs." Her eyes pooled with unshed tears. "I didn't even write to him and he.." She bent her head, hiding her face as she silently cried.

Gibbs gently placed his arms around her. "Shhh. Don't cry now, child." He clucked his tongue and placed his hand over her hair. Elizabeth slowly relaxed as her sobs faded into gentle sniffs.

She pulled away and smiled at him. "Thank you. You shouldn't even talking so kindly to me after what I've done to your captain. I know he's an important friend to you."

"Oh, bollocks that, girl!" Gibbs laughed. "It's not as if you had much choice and it's probably the only way to keep us alive and Jack.." He lowered his voice in a conspirational tone before saying, "had women killing him all time if not slapping him at most."

Elizabeth laughed out loud. Her face losing its paleness. "Really, Gibbs, you shouldn't talk to your captain in such a way." She teased.

"I don't." He winked. "Not when he's around to shoot m'person."

"I could tell him."

"For the love of Mary and Joseph, girl, do not tell him a word or he'll have m'head." Gibbs admonished and placed his palms against each other in plea.

Elizabeth snorted. "As if he would believe my word."

Gibbs heaved a breath and regarded her with a gentle smile. "He'll come around, lass."

Elizabeth smiled wistfully.

Gibbs slapped his hands against each other. "Well then! I must be on my way. Good night to you, Elizabeth." He nodded to her and walked up the stairs. There was a sound of someone scurrying when he reached the last steps. Confused, Gibbs went to the the helm. Jack was stretching his arms and stared at him with innocent eyes. "What is it, Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked around. "Capt'n, did you see anyone?"

"No, Mister Gibbs."Jack frowned and looked around as well. "Why?"

"I just heard someone going up the stairs." Gibbs furrowed his brows, staring at Jack, before his mouth twitched in wry amusement. "Ahh, anyway, it's not important."

Gibbs watched Jack as he kept pulling his goatee in a restless manner. He got an inkling who'd just ran up the stairs.

"Good night, Captain."

And with that, he left the helm and started to sing softly:

_"Row, row, row yer boats. Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, love is but a dream.."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Elizabeth wandered inside the captain's quarters. It was messy but otherwise clean if not for the papers, maps, and bottles scattered around. There was a wooden partition made of bamboo at the farside of the room. She went inside and stopped as she came face to face with a small young boy at the possible age of ten or more. His face was very dirty and stained with grease. His hair was black and straight and reached his shoulders. His eyes were dark and round with small nose and thin lips. Elizabeth might have mistaken him for a girl if it was not for the flat very flat chest.

"What are you doing in the captain's cabin?" She asked sternly. She couldn't trust Sao Feng's crew no matter how ridiculously religious they were.

"And you? What are you doing here?" The young boy had a small voice with a Singaporian lilt. The way he spoke however was not small at all. Elizabeth would call it childlike impertinence; the same tone she heard from Will when he was hiding something and didn't like her to find out.

"I'm here by Captain's request." She said, making it as short and as vague as possible. She knew Jack wouldn't like it if his actions or commands were mistaken for kindness... if his motive was really kind, that is.

"But the captain's not here." The boy said, frowning at her. Elizabeth had to admire him for that. Only Tai Huang had been able to talk to her as casually, and even he was riggid at times.

"Do you want me to call him?" She smiled threateningly, watching with amusement as the child's round eyes grew even more round.

"You're his mistress?" The boy blurted out. Elizabeth laughed in suprise. The child was taking his impertinence a knot higher. She hadn't seen that curiosity and straightforwardness for a long time. The crew she had been sailing with had taken it to their head that she was a captain lower than Barbossa for her inerrant stubborness to contradict or question his ideas. She had long noticed that no one contradicted him aside from Jack. And Gibbs were just.. She was too guilt driven to have a long conversation with him; afraid that she might confess her sin.

"I'm not his mistress." She said, enunciating the words tersely. The idea had a disturbing sensation and it must be the reason why she felt uncomfortably exposed. What happened between Jack and her was only a kiss. To deceive him. A betrayal. It was hardly what transpired between a captain and his mistress. And Elizabeth didn't know if she was appalled or amused. Captain's mistress, indeed.

"You're not his mistress? So you're grounded or under restrictions?" The boy said the words slowly; his eyes glinting with young knowledge. He was not some pauper, that she could tell. Maybe he was Sao Feng's successor. That's the only reason why he gave such an impression that he's an important person; much like Jack Sparrow's habit of introducing himself when he's about to escape.

"What makes you think I'm under restrictions?"

The boy fidgeted. "Well, the crew talked about.." He meant the Kracken and Jack's death. Killing a Captain was a crime penalized by death at the plank. Everyone must have admired her for such bravery and, they must be pondering Jack's lack of attention or interest to enforce the punishment. No doubt they misunderstood his silent animosity.

Elizabeth snorted. "Oh, it's hardly a nice story much less an interesting one."

"He has to kill you." The boy watched her; his eyes widening. "You have to get out of here." He said the words with vehemence.

Elizabeth stared at him. His earlier statement was true. A captain must protect his reputation and maintain the fearful respect of his crew towards him. If he ignored her deception the crew might eventually follow her example, thinking that the captain was not as ruthless if he would let her go without even a single fight.

She did not cajole Jack Sparrow to forgive her. They ignored one another as if they never existed. He didn't react when her name was mentioned in a conversation and she just simply called him Captain and not by his first name when it was impossible to avoid him.

Too distant. Too cold. What happened a few minutes ago with Gibbs was the effect of the painful realization that she no longer had a family to return to. No one to talk to. That's why she let Gibbs pry. He's the only one that reminded her of home in Port Royal. He was the only man alive to know what she looked like as a child, except Will, but he was just as cold as Jack. And so the familiarity had beckoned her to be confessional.

"I can't leave." She shrugged and moved away, needing the space even if the one she was talking to was a child who had no idea who she really was or what they were up against with. Jack was the least of her worry. It was Beckett they had to deal with.

"But why?" The child, too curious and puzzled followed her across the cabin.

"Would it matter for you to find out?" She threw the child a glance. He was petite like a doll for his round face and dainty arms.

"Well.. no." He said and bent his head. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth began tidying the bedroom. As much as she would like to get out of her dirty clothes and just fall on the bed, she could hardly sleep with so many things to think of. And it was inappropriate to sleep wearing someone else's clothes for that matter. Jack seemed to have a few spare of shirts but what would he think of her if he saw her wearing it. She could just lie and say that it was William's but lying would not lift up her spirits with him giving her accusing eyes at every opportunity that he could get.

"You're hiding from the crew. Why?" She asked the boy. Elizabeth could gather facts just by watching other people. And most of the time her assumptions were correct. Only Jack had the ability to thwart her. He had contradicted her expectations when she thought she had read him well.

"I'm not hiding." The boy said quietly, inaudibly. It was obvious that he was lying.

"What were you doing in there if you're not hidding?" Elizabeth said with a tone that said she didn't believe him.

"Fine. I was hidding but not from the crew." The boy followed her with his eyes as she tried to open a door. "That's the map room. A man went there minutes ago and left." Elizabeth nodded. So the boy was not spying, he would not have told her anything about the room if he was a spy of Sao Feng. Leave it to the Pirate Lord of Singapore to use a child to do dangerous tasks such as spying.

"Then who are you hidding from?" She said. "That man is Captain Barbossa."

"Tai Huang. He's scary. Is he a relative of the Captain?"

Was it the boy's intention to divert her interest? Elizabeth noticed he mentioned Jack too much for her own liking. "Why were you hiding from Tai Huang?"

"He'll.." He frowned, his eyes narrowing with anger. "He'll take me back to that man."

"Who?" Elizabeth watched him grip his hands into fists.

"Sao Feng."

"Why?" She sat at the edge of the bed watching him with veiled amusement. She doesn't know think about his sudden willingness to answer her questions when he was just reluctant a few minutes ago.

"He's my father." Elizabeth blinked. What an information. She was already thinking what an asset the child would be if they came up against the pirate lord. But Elizabeth was dismayed at such cruel manipulation.

"But he doesn't seem to care." The boy shrugged indifferently and began to trace the carvings on the center table. Elizabeth kept herself from speaking. He was just like her when she was a child. She turned even more secretive and difficult when a sensitive question was asked.

"My mother was one of his harem. She never wanted to be his mistress but.." He stopped tracing the patterns; his eyes becoming slowly distant as if he was consumed by bitter memories. "We were poor and Sao Feng wanted her."

He seemed older, an aura of maturity surrounded him for such a young boy. Elizabeth slowly became interested of how he came by that wistful look. "So your mother played whore for the pirate lord." Her words had the desired effect, he turned to her with seething eyes. "Dont dare insult my mother–

"For what?" She raised her brows. "For sacrificing herself for the sake of her family?" She stood and went to the side of the room where the barrels of water were stacked. "For wanting to give her child the things she would not have been able to give by hard and honest work?" She took a clean rug hanging from the wall. Opening the lid of one of the barrels, she dipped the rug under the water. "No, I did not insult your mother by telling the truth."

The boy watched her in dumbfounded silence. He didn't think she would say those things. Maybe he never had the opportunity to hear someone's understanding. Maybe the people in Singapore treated him with scorn for having a mother who's honor was bemirched by becoming a serving lady to the pirate lord.

She turned to him and smiled. Then she walked towards him with the wet rug in one hand. "The truth is just a shallow truth. It's the motive of the person which makes the truth acceptable or not." Then she pulled a chair in front of him and sat. She placed the wet rug against his tear stained cheek and began cleaning his face.

She sat there in silence as she bathed his dirty face with the rug and he stood there, watching her with a hopeful innocence of a child.

"Tell me something. Why would Tai Huang bring you back to Sao Feng if he has fathered many child by his harem?"

"I was not like his other children." He said.

"How so?" Elizabeth smoothed his dirty hair away from his face, and smoothed the rug against his forehead. The boy raised his chin and compliantly submit to her ministrations.

"I'm smarter and quick to obey." She chuckled at his answer. "Quick to obey, then Tai Huang did not forbid you to sneak into his vessel and come away with us to the end of the world?"

"He did not tell me anything so I didn't have to break his order." My, the boy was smart indeed, if he had come up with such statement.

"What about your sire?"

"Like I said," He shrugged. "He didn't care."

"So he knows you're here?"

"No."

"So he didn't care if the smartest of his successors went missing?" She turned to his arm. "Did you bathed yourself in grease?"

"Yes, I did not want anyone to find me sneaking inside the cargo."

"So you were not lying about being smart." She smiled and began to clean the grease from his skin.

"You thought I was lying?" The boy raised his brows.

Elizabeth shrugged. "You could say I was bit skeptical of a boy who was hiding in the Captain's cabin." She grinned at his scowling face. "Answer my question. If you're the smartest.."

"I'm not his successor." He answered readily. "Tai Huang was appointed to be my mentor just to keep me occupied. I was always trying to get me and my mother to escape after I had found out he was abusing her."

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she tried to control her rising temper. "Were you abused by Tai Huang?"

"Not really. He was strict and easily displeased if I didn't do things the right way but he never raise his hand. He let me starve as a punishment."

Elizabeth's hand went still at his words. She could imagine his torment, of always being watched, of not being able to save his mother, of begging for food just to stay alive. "You don't have talk to me about it if it hurts."

"It's okay. I'm glad I could talk about it." He smiled, a hesitant effort as he tried not to cry. "In Singapore, you do not complain or you'll take a stick."

Elizabeth regarded him with veiled interest. "I never thought you were complaining a minute ago. You were brave and open about such things but you never complained."

"Even so." He shrugged.

"You speak well. Were you educated?"

"No. My mother was half English and she translates for the white men."

Elizabeth stood up, having finished cleaning him. She placed the rug on the table and gestured for him to follow. He hesitated and Elizabeth smiled. "Let me take care of Tai Huang. You must be starved to death." As if on cue, his stomach made a grumbling sound. The boy smiled in embarrasment.

"What's your name?"

"Lei Zho."

"Well, Mr. Zho, would you like to accompany me to the kitchen?" She extended her hand and he grasped it like a child would grab a toy.


	3. Chapter 3

...

Chapter Three

...

The riggings rattled against the winds as the sails flapped but other than that nothing else made some unecessary noise or unwanted ones. Jack relaxed. He had lost his sanity in the Locker. He thought the illusions were a permanent case. He was very grateful that it wasn't.

He heard the familiar creak of a door opening and closing. The closest quarter was his cabin. And the only one occupying the said cabin was his recently traitorous murderer, Elizabeth Swann. The woman never stayed put and had been famous for defying orders.

Jack snorted and hardened his grip on the spokes.

Downstairs, Elizabeth closed the doors to the captain's cabin carefully. Her companion was looking at the stairs with a nervous expression on his face.

"You look like you're about to walk the plank." Elizabeth said and watched him with a smile. The boy smiled impishly at her before turning his back to the stairs.

"Come on. I should warn you that some of the crew walk when they sleep. So just ignore anyone who passed by." She said and faced the stairs leading down to the crew's quarters below.

The kitchen was connected to the large dinning room at the back of the ship. It was a small room filled with pots and barrels of rum. The dinning room was connected to the captain's cabin. Below the dining room was the kitchen. It was located a level lower so that it would be much easier to transfer goods from the cargo below when the chef was cooking.

Elizabeth had once been captive there in the dinning room. And she stayed inside after Barbossa had dined with her. She thought he would rape her and so she refused to go inside any room with a bed. She could at least rebel in the slightest way by refusing to agree to her own ruination and rob him the comfort and pleasure of bedding her on a soft berth.

Now all of the doors in the captain's cabin was locked except the main doors. No doubt Jack locked it. Not letting any chance that Barbossa would mutiny while he was inside.

"Sneaking about when everyone's asleep, Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth stiffened.

Jack Sparrow took a step away from the shadows. Elizabeth swirled on her heels while the one smaller than her hid behind her. Her face was a mask of suprise while her lips opened but no words came out.

He wanted to get back to the helm. He wished he had not checked on her. He did not check on her. He was simply cautious of her. What if she's planing his death once again?

"I'm not sneaking about, Captain. I would hardly go out of the main doors if that were so." She said and placed a hand against her hip.

"So formal, Miss Swann?" He said and leaned against a wooden post, crossing his arms. His hat was low over his forehead that she could barely see his eyes. He looked casually threatening.

"I believe there's nothing to be unformal about." She raised her chin in defiance, matching his indifferent tone but just adding just enough hauteur to make it sound like the proper Miss Swann that she had been before.

"Nothing?" Jack raised his brows and grinned. His grin that was full of malice and contempt. It was not lost on her that he meant the kracken or quite possibly the passionate kiss between them.

"We were just hungry and would like to have some bread to fill our stomach with." She said, changing the topic. She didn't want it to lead to things she'd rather keep to herself. Like how she dreamed about that kiss many times and how sorry she was for it to end like how it ended. In her dreams it didn't end with him tied to the mast. And when she woke up she had to force herself to accept that she could never turn back time to change it.

"I see you have some companion. Mind introducing me to the little guy?" He tilted his head to the side, trying to get a glimpse of the child hiding behind her.

"Should I ignore him? He seemed quite awake to me." The boy whispered behind her but Jack had heard. "Do you trust the lady, lad?" Elizabeth glared at him and narrowed her eyes in a threat not to start something.

Lei Zho came out and watched the man with a diretness that amused him for such a small and innocent boy. "I trust her, sir.. I mean Captain." He amended quickly.

"A polite one, I see," He told Elizabeth with an amused expression before he turned back toward the boy. "Why do you trust her?"

"Jack." Elizabeth threatened, giving him a bespeaking glance.

"What? I asked him a perfectly normal question." He looked back at her with an innocent expression that she doubted was innocent at all.

"If you're trying to– Elizabeth started but the boy grabbed her arm and gave her a smile. The smile stopped her and Jack put his hand against his chin at the unusual familiarity of the gesture, wondering now who the boy was. Did Elizabeth had a child? He never thought he was trapped so long in the Locker for her to have a child. And William clearly did not have a paternal aura to him, seeing that the two was not talking like friends or lovers or.. parents.

"I trust her because she's a smart, kind, and compassionate lady." The boy said and Elizabeth had to stiffle her mirth at Jack's expression. It was clear that he was not a man who mistreated children nor was he particularly known to break one's ideals. The boy had a hopeful and innocent look in him that he believed his words with all his heart.

"Compassionate, is she?" Jack smiled knowingly at her; his eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at her. "Are you sure there's something compassionate with her?" He didn't take his eyes away from her as he said the word 'passionate' with heaviness and emphasis. Elizabeth raised her brow at the obvious implication of the word. Images of their kiss quickly flashed into her mind. She had kissed him with passion to keep him distracted. But along the process she had realized she didn't have to fake it. She had felt desire the moment she felt those lips against her. And she had paid dearly for it every night in her dreams. That was why she didn't sleep next to Will the next few days after they had reached Tortuga. And William had been terribly hurt by her sudden distance.

"Tell me boy. Was your apparent trust of the lady came from her appallingly good looks or can you base your conviction elsewhere?" He said as if she was not there. She did not miss the appallingly part for she raised her eyebrow higher.

The boy furrowed his brows in concentration as he digested his words. Good Lord, they were actually taking it seriously. And she was standing there some ornament a skeptical mercenary would like to buy and examine by.. apparently questioning her trustworthiness.

"Yes." Lei Zho's expression brightened. "She's kind to my mother."

Jack rubbed his chin. "Where is your lovely mother then? I'd have to ask her for confirmation."

"She's not here." The boy said; his expression darkening with sadness. Elizabeth tugged on his hand and glared at Jack. He frowned back at her in confusion. "We'll be on our way, Captain." She cooly nodded to him. Lei raised his eyes at her and his expression quickly softened. He glanced back at Jack and said the answer with less sadness, "My mother is in Singapore serving under Lord Sao Feng." He smiled back at Elizabeth. "And she's the best mother in the whole world."

Jack smiled at his answer, a really genuine smile this time. He looked back at Elizabeth who knelt by the boy and hugged him.

"Well, if that is so, then we'll have to make a feast for her, don't we lad?" He straightened and smiled down at the boy. Elizabeth turned her head with a suprised look on her face; her arms were still around the boy.

"Would a roasted lamb be enough for you? Or should we add some chicken legs and some.." He wrinkled his nose. He was about to say apples but Barbossa was clearly obsessed with his favorite fruit.

Lei smiled at him and said teasingly, "Some Kracken's meat?" Elizabeth laughed so hard her eyes turned misty.

"No." Jack glared at them. "It taste like a rotten rish."

"Oh, Jack," Elizabeth said, breathless from laughing. "He got you on that one." She smiled at him.

Jack raised his eyebrow. It had been a long time since they had teased each other. He had to admit that it was shockingly refreshing to see her smile at him. "Smart lad. But don't you dare tell him stories which will plaster me as some kind of a joke." He teased.

"And what should I tell him?" She said; her eyes alight with humor.

Jack stared at her for a few seconds; his eyes turning warm. Then he smiled his roguish smile before saying, "Pirate."

Elizabeth lost the smile on her face as she stared at him but this time without the hatred and guilt that she had once struggled to hide from him. "Aye and a good man."

He tipped his hat in reply before walking away to wake the chef.

...

FIN


End file.
